Konohamaru's prize
by icewaker22
Summary: Instead of being forgiven for stealing the scroll Naruto is called back to meet with the third and is told that he's punishment will be to get married in order to insure his loyalty to Konoha. Mpreg


Declaimer: I own nothing.

Intro: Instead of being forgiven for stealing the scroll Naruto is called back to meet with the third and is told that he's punishment will be to get married in order to insure his loyalty to Konoha. Mpreg

Prologue.

"Naruto due to the fact that you stole the forbidden scroll I can't in good continuousness let you become a ninja or Konoha," the Third said with a sad sigh.

Looking down at his feet sadly finely asked, "So what's going to happen to me?"

"The counsel will most likely push for your death but with the demon inside you that can be prevented seeing as that it would be released on your death if you die to young," the Third said in a tired tone.

Waiting for the aged leader to continue Naruto simply nodded his head as to show that he was listening.

"The next punishment would be life imprisonment but that runs the risk of turning you against us if you ever got out plus it is a waste of a great resource for the village in more then one way," The Third said before telling Naruto something, "Did you know Naruto that all demons can give birth and this trat is past onto their containers?"

"WHAT," Naruto screeched.

Holding up a hand to quit the boy the Third then went to explain, "Naruto as a demon container you are in a very interesting position sense you have both lineage and ability to tip the balance of power not only in the village but also in the elemental nations. It's for this reason that the only thing I can do to protect you is to make sure that you one-hundred percent loyal to the village and prove it to the counsel."

Looking depressed for a second Naruto finely asked, "How? You know I'd do anything to prove that."

Looking at the young boy sadly the aged leader finely said, "you haft to get married to someone chosen by the counsel. The person must be male and you must fall pregnant with a child within a years time."

Naruto first looked shocked then he looked devested before finely the words finely hit him and tears stared to fall from the young boys eyes. Looking at the Third Naruto finely built up the strength to ask his next question, "who would I be given to?"

"Knowing the counsel they would give you to Sasuke in order to not only get your large chakra reservers but also to start rebuilding his clan. The problem with that is that the only way to counter that would be for you to be given to a male from a clan of good standing of greater standing. Witch is why you can stop hiding behind the door now Konohamaru," the Third said as a young boy stepped out from behind the large doors.

"Sorry gramps but when I heard that you were talking to Boss I wanted to catch him on the way out but then I heard what you were talking about," said a young 8 year old brunet.

"Oh and what do you think we should sense Naruto must be given so someone and sense the demon inside him lets him to bare children that person must be male. It's ether that or life in prison," the Third asked his grandson.

Thinking for a moment Konohamaru finely said, "Well there's no way in hell I'm letting Boss go to jail for something so simple as getting tricked but at the same time that jerk Sasuke would would only use and hurt Boss so that means that he hast to go to someone who would take good care of him and not only want him as a prize. If only I was older then I could have Boss."

Smirking the Third asked, "Do you want him?"

Blush exploding all over his face mumbled quietly, "Who would wont him."

Smirk growing only bigger the aged leader turned to Naruto before asking, "And what do you think. Please remember that I will be making you get married to someone as it's the only punishment that will keep you safe. Also please remember that whoever you marry will have the right to do whatever they wish to you so long as they don't kill you in order to insure that you were loyal to Konoha."

Thinking quickly Naruto asks, "would I really be able to marry Konohamaru?"

Seeing how nerves the 12 year old was the Third answered, "Yes on a few conditions. The first being that you Naruto must go into a form of frozen sleep. It's a complex sealing proses that will keep you asleep and not aging as long the seal holds. The next condition is that Konohamaru must be at least a Chunin in order to clam you or he must be 16 years of age."

Nodding there heads in agreement the two looked at each other before looking back at the aged leader before Konohamaru finely said, "if that's the case then I'm going to be older then Boss, cool."

Smiling at the boys the Third finely asked, "is this what you want Naruto?"

In response Naruto walks over to Konohamaru and kisses him on the lips before saying, "I'd rather belong to Kono then any one else that would be offered and if I haft to marry then I'd rather it be to someone that I already care for that I can fall in love with in the future rather then a jerk who will never love me. So to answer you I couldn't have chosen a better husband if I tried."

"Good then I'll get everything ready," The aged leader said before the boys left the office.


End file.
